


Cyphers

by LOWxBATTERY



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOWxBATTERY/pseuds/LOWxBATTERY
Summary: Just random snippets from "one word" && "one sentence" prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These were like the first Mag7 things I ever posted on Tumblr. 
> 
> There's going to be more prompts, one word or one sentence, posted later.
> 
> Enjoy!

**BREATHE**   
  


Billy always tells Goody to breathe during his attacks. While he holds the shaking man, he wishes he could take his own advice.

  
  


  
  


**DANCE**

  
  


Goodnight watched from the sidelines. His eyes tracked every step, every turn, every little movement until he couldn’t look anymore. He tilted his head back and looked up at the sky, praying for a day when Billy would be able to dance with him and no longer with knives and bullets.

  
  


  
  


**AWAKE**

  
  


“Goody?”

  
  


“Mornin’, _Cher_!” he smiled over his shoulder while he packed up campsite.

  
  


Billy sluggishly sat up, turned and glared towards the top of the tree across from him. “I’m going to kill those birds.”

  
  


Goodnight laughed merrily. “Oh, you grump. Lay back down, close your eyes and take it all in! Those birds are singing for you!”  
  
There were a few beats of silence.

  
  


“Goody?”

  
  


“Yes, my dear?”  
  


 

“I’m going to kill those birds.”

  
  


  
  


** SMOKE **   
  


 

Vasquez held it up to the light from the fire. He turned it over in his hand, inspecting carefully before he sighed with a small smile. “Well, _g_ _ü_ _erito_ … Let’s see why you liked these so much, eh?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more "one word" && "sentence" prompts!

SNEAK

“So that’s where the cornbread’s been goin’, hm?”

Red looked over his shoulder to see Horne leaning against the stacks of wood. He gave a small shrug and turned back to his task. “She just had babies. She needs the food.”

The tracker chuckled and walked over. He bent down a bit with a grunt, “How many?”

“12.”

“Alright, just… Don’t tell Joshua. That boy hates rats.”

BLUE  
Billy never had a favorite color. Then he saw Goodnight’s eyes.

PAIN

He felt each bullet enter. Hit after hit, the pain grew and grew. Goodnight knew his death would hurt. He just wasn’t aware of the indescribable agony he would feel when he saw Billy crumple to the floor as he fell from the church steeple.

HE FOUND LIFE

Goodnight, was in all purposes of the term, a “dead man walking”. A shell of a man getting along in the world by just his name and the air of a man who was lost long ago, a soul hanging by a thread.

Goodnight, is in all purposes of the term, a “man brought back”. A man whose core is renewed and restored, is getting along in the world by just his name and his partner's as well, the glowing aura of a man who found his way home, a soul tightly intertwined with another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more prompts.

WHO GAVE YOU THE KNIFE?:

When Faraday had asked Billy that question, he couldn't understand why Goodnight broke out into a laughter that was borderline hysteric at his answer.

“Fate,” was all the assassin gave with same stone face as always.

A little dramatic, but from someone who killed with a hair pin, Josh took it as a legitimate response.

When Faraday heard Red ask Billy the same question, he figured it out.

“No one,” Billy shrugged, “I was doing the dishes when I took down the master of the house.”

DUST:

"Güero!" Vasquez called after he dismounted his mare. He pulled up his bandanna to cover his face as he ran into the smoking field.

His heart raced as he looked in every direction. "Güero! Güero, man!" his voice was reaching near desperate. He jumped over the mangled and charred  
bodies of the Blackstone agents, kicking away pieces of the Gatling Gun as he continued his search. "G-Güerito..." Vasquez slowed, voice now  
cracking as he called out for the gambler.

There was nothing left but debris in the air clearing. The air; thick with the stench of gunpowder, burning flesh and blood. It made his head spin with sickening nausea.

The outlaw's heart clenched as he gave another feeble call for Faraday. Vas tilted his head up towards the sky, "Dios mio... Why are you so stupid?” He could feel tears roll down his cheeks, leaving clean trails. His fists clenched, teeth bared, he screamed out again. Vasquez didn't  
notice when his legs gave out and he was on his knees in the filth of this war.

Vas wasn't aware of the light breeze until he was hit with something. Begrudgingly, he opened his eyes and felt his heart shatter completely  
upon seeing the singed and smoking Ace of Hearts card stuck in the mud in front of him. For the first time in God knows how long, the gunslinger's hands  
were shaking as he reached out and oh so hesitantly picked up the card.

Vasquez let out a heart-wrenching sob, that was drowned out by gunshots in the distance, as he held the card to his chest. "O-Oh... C-Cariño..." his voice was wrecked, "Joshua... Te a-amo..." His sobs carried out into the open  
world, tangling with the dust ridden smoke.

 

AUDIENCE:

He liked to watch. He liked to follow the fluid motion of his arms as they moved. The way they cut through the air as though he were a composer conducting the most elegant and sophisticated orchestra. He liked to see the curve of his smile. The way his lips formed around his words; the perfect lyrics to a song. His melodious voice painted pictures so clear he could close his eyes and see them. When Goodnight spoke it was like a symphony and Billy had a front row seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the prompts continue.

  
  


HOME

  
  


“You have some where else to go, handsome?”

  
  


Vasquez was about to answer when a hearty laugh from the poker table across the saloon rang out. “ _Si_. I do now.”

  
  


  
  


HOME (2)

  
  


“Three years you boys have been runnin’ around, ‘causin’ Lord knows all sorts of Hell and not so much as a word on where you are? Better yet, if you’re even /alive/?”

  
  


The seven looked among each other with slightly guilt ridden expressions as the residents of Rose Creek came out to greet them.

  
  


Goodnight took his hat off, ever the gentleman, and held it to his chest. “Ms. Emma–”

  
  


The fiery red-head cut him off and threw her arms around the Cajun. “Welcome home, boys.”

  
  


  
  


HOLE

  
  


“You can’t be serious.”

  
  


“I said the same thing, my friend.”

  
  


Faraday rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, “Yeah. You did. After fallin’ on your ass from laughin’!”

  
  


Red shook his head. “I told you to watch where you walk.”

  
  


“You didn’t tell me your damn animal traps were the reason!”

  
  


Vasquez chuckled as the Comanche walked away. He crouched down and held out his hands, “Okay,  _mi amor_. Let’s get you out of there.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More

MUSIC

  
  


Growing up in Louisiana, Goodnight has heard his fair share of music. None of it can compare to Billy’s laughter.

  
  


  
  


BLIND

  
  


That was a shout. Billy’s shout. Goodnight threw the broom he was using aside and ran inside. Billy NEVER shouted unless there was a reason. And it was usually a bad reason.

  
  


“Billy?! Billy, what– Christ! Billy!” he dropped down to his knees beside his partner.

  
  


“My eyes, Goody… My eyes…”

  
  


Swallowing hard, Goodnight gently grasped Billy’s wrists, “It’s okay, cher… Let me s-” his brow furrowed as he got a clear look at the other. “The /Hell/, Billy?!”

  
  


The assassin looked up at him. His deep brown eyes were normal, a little pained, but normal nonetheless. “I saw Faraday’s ass…”

  
  


  
  


  
  


REUNION

  
  


“Sam. Red.”

  
  


The leader of the rag-tag group of seven tipped his hat, “Vasquez.”

  
  


Red nodded towards him before taking a seat besides the outlaw. “Hello, my friends,” his voice was quiet as his eyes came to rest on the four crosses.

  
  


  
  


  
  


GAME

  
  


“Okay, _g_ _ü_ _ero.”_ Vasquez smiled around his cigar as he took a seat on the cold, packed dirt. He dug into his pocket and took out a deck of cards, “I know I’m a little late, but I believe I owe you a round.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at[low-x-battery](http://low-x-battery.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! Come shoot the shit with me!


End file.
